Motor vehicles must comprise devices for indirect vision to meet registration requirements. The indirect vision systems currently are reflective glasses that are mounted to the vehicle. The requirements for mounting the indirect vision systems and their configuration for covering the required fields of view are determined in various national or supranational regulations.
These requirements lead to different reflective glasses that are used for imaging the indirect image.